Aedirn
|Official_language = Common Speech |Capital = Vengerberg |Military = Military of Aedirn |Demonym = Aedirnian Aedernian |City_map = Aedirn - The Witcher 2.jpg}} Aedirn, named after Aedireen, is one of the Four Kingdoms which lies between Temeria and the massive Mahakam Mountains to the west, and the Blue and Fiery Mountains to the east. The Kingdom is feuding with Kaedwen about the land called Lormark or Upper Aedirn, depending on the interested party's political persuasion. These lands have been disputed for ages, with Kaedwen laying claim to them as well. Overview Aedirn, adjacent to the mountains forming the western border of the continent, was one of the latest areas colonized by humans. Unfortunately, aversion to other races still exists, especially the elves, whose remnants still inhabit the dense woodlands and mountain valleys, including nearby Dol Blathanna. In contrast to it, the situation of dwarves is rather good; many of them live on an even keel in Upper Aedirn, near their homeland, the Mahakam Mountains. Aedirn is an agricultural country full of ridges and hills. Unchanging, continental climate makes the grounds give good yields, especially in the east, in the area called the Valley of Flowers (or Dol Blathanna in Elder Speech), which forms a real granary to the kingdom. from ]] It also has a well-developed industry. In Upper Aedirn and at the border with Mahakam, large amounts of minerals, mainly coal and less precious metals are exploited by Aedirn's mines. In Lower Aedirn, in Gulet and Eysenlaan there are smelters and forges. Vengerberg (which is the capital of the realm) and Aldersberg are mainly known for dyeworks and manufactures of wool and textiles. Vengerberg also has malt mills and distilleries And it's also famous for its estemeed carpets. National Emblems Coat of arms and banner of the Kingdom is a chevron of gold and red in black, while the flag is a horizontal tricolour of gold, red and black. Vector renditions=''The following illustrations have been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions.'' |-|Stanislav Komárek=''The following illustration has been created by Stanislav Komárek, Sapkowski's associate and translator.'' |-|CD Projekt RED=''The following illustration has been used in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise.'' Notable Aedirnians Monarchs * Venger * Aedireen * Demavend ICD Projekt Red franchise * Veygand * Demavend II * Baldwin * Videmont * Virfuril (15th King) * Demavend III (16th King) * Stennis , depending on your choices, king or deceased heir to the throne Royal family * Agnes Others * Aplegatt * Molnar Giancardi * Seltkirk * Saskia * Yennefer Locations Regions *Dyfne *Upper Aedirn *Lower Aedirn *Dol Blathanna *Moulderwood Others *Aldersberg *Asheberg *Berg Aen Dal *Eysenlaan *Gulet *Hagge *Hoshberg *Kalkar *Tiel *Vengerberg *Rosberg *Hamerlen *Lapisfelde *Gatberg *Velkart *Lutin *Brummfell *Braithwaite *Hoarton Military Lyria with Aedirn issued about 13,000 soldiers, including 3,000 cavalry. In the early days of the invasion 1/5 of these forces were cut off in the forts and fortresses. Part of the remaining troops had been withdrawn to defend the wing against light cavalry and Scoia'tael. The remaining army had about 6,000 men left. 1,200 soldiers and knights were beaten in Aldersberg. The current state of the armed forces of Lyria and Rivia may be determined at approximately 8,000 infantrymen who fought as a diversionary force during the last war with Nilfgaard. King Demavend III was also known as tactical genius. Economy Aedirn is one of richest domains in the Northern Kingdoms. It has a well-developed economy, its main asset is situated between mountains that provide state resources. In Gulet and Eysenlaan they have huge steelworks and forging plants. In Vengerberg and Aldersberg, they mainly manufacture wool and weaving and there are also malt mills and distilleries in the capital. Aedirn is also a great producer of pumpkins. Journal entry :This realm is bordered by Kaedwen to the north, Redania to the northwest, Temeria and the massif of the Mahakam Mountains to the west, and Lyria to the south. The Blue Mountains line its eastern frontier. Aedirn's coat of arms is a golden-red chevron on a black field, and its capital is Vengerberg. Not long ago the country nearly disappeared when Nilfgaard occupied its southern territories and its northern neighbor and supposed ally, Kaedwen, treacherously annexed Upper Aedirn. Though the invaders were defeated and Kaedwen withdrew from Aedirn's northern lands, the kingdom's fate still hangs by a thread. The country has been ravaged by peasant revolts and its central government seems ever unsteady. :The part of Aedirn that lies between the Pontar and Dyphne rivers is called Lormark or Upper Aedirn, depending on the interested party's political persuasion. These lands have been disputed for ages, with Kaedwen laying claim to them as well. During the last war with Nilfgaard, Aedirn found itself in deep trouble, fighting an uneven battle to repel the onslaught of the Black Ones in the south. Sensing that its southern neighbor would ultimately bow to the invaders, Kaedwen, Aedirn's ostensible ally in that conflict, sent its armies into Lormark, annexing the region. Several days later Margrave Mansfeld of Ard Carraigh and Marshal Menno Coehoorn, commander-in-chief of the Nilfgaardian army, greeted each other on a bridge spanning the Dyphne River. They shook hands over the bleeding, tortured corpse of the Kingdom of Aedirn, sealing – let us not mince words – a criminal partitioning of plundered lands. And even though Kaedwen restored Lormark to Aedirn after the war, its taking of the territory with Nilfgaardian support was one of the most disgraceful acts in history – though I venture to say it was probably not the only or last act of its kind. References ar:إيديرن cs:Aedirn de:Aedirn el:Αίντιρν es:Aedirn fi:Aedirn fr:Aedirn it:Aedirn pl:Aedirn pt-br:Aedirn ru:Аэдирн sk:Aedirn uk:Едірн Category:Kingdoms Category:Aedirn